Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-200.68.142.72-20190409225514
Adjetivos posesivosLos adjetivos posesivos en inglés son: my, your, his, her, its, our, your, their. Hacen referencia a quien posee y no a lo poseído. En general preceden a sustantivos. Aquí encontrarás ejemplos traducidos al español. play my (mái) - mi, mis your (iór) - tu, tus / su, sus (de usted) his (jis) - su, sus (de él) her (jer) - su, sus (de ella) its (its) - su, sus (de algo) our (áuar) - nuestro/a/os/as your (iór) - su, sus (de ustedes/vosotros) their (dér) - su, sus (de ellos/as Los pronombres de objeto se usan mucho en inglés y sirven como el objeto de una oración o frase. Se usan mucho después de un verbo o una preposición. Lista de los pronombres de objeto Aquí están los pronombres de objeto en inglés: Inglés Español me me, mí you tú, usted, ustedes, vos, vosotros, te, ti, lo, la, le, os him él, lo, le her ella, la, le it él, ella, lo, la, le us nosotros, nos them ellos, ellas, los, las, les Talking about you You puede referirse a una sola persona o un grupo de personas: Por ejemplo: This is for you. Esto es para ti. These are for you. Estos son para ustedes. Mary, I need to see you after class. Mary, necesito verte después de la clase. Mary and Carlos, I need to see you after class. Mary y Carlos, necesito verlos después de la clase. You se usa tanto en situaciones formales como en situaciones informales, ya que inglés no distingue entre sujetos informales y formales. Por ejemplo: Sam, can I talk to you? Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Ma'am, can I talk to you? Señora, ¿puedo hablar con usted ¡Veamos más ejemplos con los pronombres de objeto! Please give that book to me. Por favor, dame ese libro. Mom said you want to talk to me. Mamá dijo que quieres hablar conmigo. Do you mind if I sit with you? ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? I don't know him. No lo conozco. I think I've seen her before. Creo haberla visto antes. Ew! Don't touch it! ¡Guácala! No lo toques. You can leave that package with us. Puedes dejar ese paquete con 3nosotros. Did you already say hello to them? ¿Ya los saludaste?Un adjetivo califica a un sustantivo, mientras que un adverbio (an adverb ) califica a un verbo, un adjetivo u otro adverbio. Lista de adverbios comunes Los adverbios se usan mucho para hablar de cuándo, dónde o cómo se hace algo. Los adverbios de tiempo Los adverbios de tiempo nos dan información sobre cuándo se hace algo. Por ejemplo: Inglés Español today hoy yesterday ayer tomorrow mañana late tarde early temprano now ahora ¡Veamos algunos ejemplos! Do we have class today? ¿Tenemos clase hoy? We have to leave now. Hay que irnos ahora. Los adverbios de frecuencia Los adverbios de frecuencia nos dan información sobre la frecuencia con la cual se hace o pasa algo. Por ejemplo: Inglés Español never nunca always siempre often a menudo sometimes a veces frequently frecuentemente seldom rara vez rarely rara vez daily diariamente, a diario weekly semanalmente, a la semana monthly mensualmente, al mes yearly anualmente, al año ¡Veamos algunos ejemplos! Rosa always walks to work. Rosa siempre camina al trabajo. I read the newspaper daily. Leo el periódico diariamente. Los adverbios de lugar Los adverbios de lugar nos dan información sobre dónde se hace algo. Por ejemplo: Inglés Español here aquí there allí, allá everywhere por/en todas partes, por/en todos lados nowhere en ninguna parte, en ningún lado somewhere en alguna parte, en algún lado inside adentro outside afuera upstairs arriba downstairs abajo ¡Veamos algunos ejemplos! My brother lives here. Mi hermano vive aquí. There's a squirrel outside. Hay una ardilla afuera.